


Nami

by lijsbeth



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Characther, birthday fic, straight - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijsbeth/pseuds/lijsbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>波—karena laut dan ombak membawa keajaiban dan jawaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nami

**Author's Note:**

> don't own the characthers. Bahkan OC-nya pun bukan milik saya—tapi punya Titah.
> 
> Semi Alternate Universe, slice of life story, abstrak, ambigu. Sudut pandang orang ketiga. Contain Original Characther here, possible marry-sue. Pernah dipublish di faanfiction.net, tanggal 26 Februari 2011

 

 

  
Ombak berdebur di tepian pantai. Menyapa karang dan jutaan pasir yang terhampar. Bergulung sesaat, sebelum kembali pada lautan. Sekilas, tampak seperti buih-buih berwarna putih di permukaan.  
  
Sementara gadis manis itu berdiri di tepian pantai. Bertelanjang kaki—merasakan butiran pasir putih di bawah telapak kakinya. Pupil hitamnya menyapu laut biru di hadapannya. Angin mempermainkan rambut panjangnya—dan juga longdress jingga bergradasi kuning cerah yang dia kenakan.  
  
Berdecak pelan, gadis itu memandang arloji merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk pada angka enam, sementara jarum panjangnya ada pada angka sepuluh—membentuk sudut seratus lima derajat.  
  
"Ah, mau datang jam berapa, dia?" gadis itu mendengus kesal. Wajar saja, sudah hampir empat puluh lima menit dia menunggu di tepi pantai ini, tapi yang dinanti tak juga tampak batang hidungnya.  
  
Dia sudah berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai ini untuk membunuh kejenuhan, bahkan dia sempat mampir ke kedai minuman di sudut sana. Namun, tetap saja, pemuda imut—namun tampan—yang dia tunggu tak juga datang.  
  
'Apa dia lupa?' pikirnya.  
  
Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia menepis pemikiran itu dari otaknya. Pemuda itu tidak akan mudah melupakan janji yang sudah dia buat.  
  
'Mungkin, terlalu sibuk latihan,' dia memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Sedikit banyak kesal dengan kemungkinan ini.  
  
Ombak kembali menyapa. Berdesir lembut. Menyentuh sepasang kaki kecilnya yang telanjang. Membawa kenyamanan dan ketenangan.  
  
'Sebaiknya kutelepon saja.'  
  
Jemari gadis itu merogoh satu-satunya saku di pakaiannya—mengeluarkan kotak elektronik berwarna putih bersih. Jari-jarinya bergerak anggun di atas keypad ponsel itu, namun...  
  
"Hyemi-yah, maaf terlambat!"  
  
Gadis itu—Hwang Hyemi—menoleh pada suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di belakangnya.  
  
Sesosok pemuda imut-namun-tampan berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Wajahnya memerah dan agak berkeringat—mungkin dia berlari dari halte bus terdekat sampai ke sini. Rambut hitamnya berantakan—dan tampak lebih berantakan lagi karena angin mempermainkannya.  
  
"Ya, Junsu-oppa! Kau terlambat SATU JAM!" Hyemi menegur pemuda itu, sinis. Agak memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.  
  
Kim Junsu, melirik arlojinya sekilas. Tampak berpikir sejenak.  
  
"Tidak, kok..." dia berkilah. "Hanya terlambat lima puluh tujuh menit." Diikuti senyum khas yang terlengkung di wajahnya.  
  
Hyemi mengumpat pelan, "hanya beda tiga menit. Bukan perbedaan yang signifikan."  
  
  
"Ah, mianhae~" pemuda itu menunjukkan wajah innocent-nya. Membuat sang gadis luluh juga, pada akhirnya.  
  
  
  
"Ne, tapi lain kali beri tahu aku jika kau datang terlambat. Tega sekali kau membiarkanku menunggu sendirian," Hyemi berkata panjang lebar. "Terlebih lagi, kau yang mengajakku ke sini!"  
  
"Iya, iya. Lain kali kau akan kutelepon," Junsu melepas alas kakinya agar tidak basah. Lalu berjalan ke arah Hyemi yang masih berdiri di titik yang terjangkau ombak. Dia agak merasa bersalah telah membuat kekasihnya menunggu terlalu lama.  
  
Kekasih? Mungkin kurang tepat disebut seperti itu. Karena mereka memang tak pernah berkomitmen apapun. Mereka hanya teman (yang terlalu dekat) dan sudah lama saling mengenal.  
  
Namun, bukankah gerak-gerik mereka lebih nyata dibandingkan dengan kata-kata?  
  
"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu melupakan janji kita untuk bertemu di sini?" Hyemi bertanya.  
  
"Ada kabar baik. Sangat baik, malah," Junsu tersenyum lebar—tampaknya dia benar-benar mendapat berita bagus hari ini.  
  
Hyemi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"  
  
"Aku akan debut akhir tahun ini. Bersama empat orang lain," Junsu berkata penuh semangat. Dilanjutkan dengan senyum riangnya yang khas.  
  
"JINJJA?!" kedua mata Hyemi melebar—tampak tidak percaya. Dia tidak meragukan suara maut Junsu, memang, tapi mendengar kabar jika dia akan debut tahun ini rasanya seperti mimpi.  
  
"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bohong padamu?"  
  
"Ah~ chukkhae, Oppa," Hyemi tersenyum riang, lalu memeluk pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. "Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat mimpimu akan terwujud."  
  
"Ne, gomawo."  
  
Hwang Hyemi, memang tersenyum saat itu. Dia memang gembira—sangat gembira, malah. Namun, dia tetap tidak bisa memungkiri, ada kegelisahan di sudut hatinya.  
  
Kekhawatiran. Jika suatu saat nanti Junsu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebagai penyanyi, mereka akan semakin sulit bertemu. Yang lebih dia khawatirkan, jika Junsu melupakannya setelah terkenal, nanti.  
  
Dia tahu, Junsu bukan tipikal orang seperti itu—tapi, siapapun bisa berubah, bukan? Dan, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 

Tampaknya, Kim Junsu cukup memperhatikan Hyemi—sedikit banyak, dia memperhatikan ada kekhawatiran yang tergurat di mata gadis itu.

  
"Hyemi-yah, kau kenapa? Kau tampak... khawatir," Junsu sedikit menunduk, memandang wajah gadis itu.  
  
"Tidak," Hyemi menggeleng. "Aku hanya takut oppa akan melupakanku—suatu saat nanti."  
  
Kim Junsu tersenyum. "Tentu saja, tidak. Mana mungkin, aku melupakanmu." Dia mengusap lembut rambut hitam Hyemi.  
  
"Janji?" Hyemi menyodorkan jari kelingking kanannya.  
  
"Janji," Junsu menyambutnya—menyatukan jari mereka.  
  
Ya, sebuah janji. Janji untuk saling mengingat dan tidak melupakan. Janji yang mereka ucapkan di pesisir pantai—tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan ombak yang bergulung sebagai saksinya.  
  
Sebuah janji—yang pasti akan dia tepati.

 

 

**#**

**5 years later**

**#**

 

 

 

 

Hwang Hyemi, berjalan di tepi keramaian kota Seoul yang memang tak pernah sepi. Sedikit melepas penat seusai tugas kuliahnya—yang sudah memasuki tingkat akhir—yang nyaris membuat kepalanya botak. Setidaknya, dia cukup senang bisa melihat dunia luar—setelah belakangan ini hanya berkutat dengan layar laptop dan skripsi.  
  
Dia menuju tempat favoritnya—toko musik. Apa lagi, memangnya? Sesaat, pandangannya tertuju pada poster besar di etalase sebuah toko kaset. Boyband yang baru saja comeback di Korea, setelah sekian lama aktif di Jepang.  
  
Dong Bang Shin Ki.  
  
Itu nama yang tertulis di sana. Beranggotakan lima pemuda tampan, U-Know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Max Changmin dan...  
  
Xiah Junsu.  
  
Dia merasakan nyeri di hatinya ketika melihat nama itu. Dia memberanikan dirinya memandang sosok pemuda yang berdiri paling ujung di sebelah kanan.  
  
Familiar, sangat familiar—tentu saja. Karena itu adalah Junsu-nya. Junsu oppa-nya. Pemuda yang tiga tahun belakangan ini sangat ingin dia temui.  
  
Tahun-tahun pertama setelah Junsu debut, mereka masih bisa saling bertemu. Bermain-main di pantai favorit mereka. Saling berbagi cerita. Dengan senang hati dia mendengarkan cerita Junsu tentang teman satu grupnya, tentang jadwal kegiatan mereka ataupun konser-konsernya. Dan, pemuda itu juga selalu menanyakan tentang kuliah Hyemi,  
dan banyak hal tentang gadis itu.  
  
Namun, setelah boyband Junsu aktif di Jepang, frekuensi pertemuan mereka semakin berkurang. Jadwal Junsu sebagai entertainer semakin padat dan sulit mencari celah untuk bertemu.  
  
Dan, sekarang mereka tidak pernah lagi saling bertemu. Hampir tiga tahun sudah, mereka tidak pernah saling tatap dan saling sapa. Bahkan berkirim pesan singkat dan saling menelepon pun tidak.  
  
Pernah, sekali dia mencoba menelepon. Tetapi entah kenapa nomor ponsel Junsu tidak aktif. Pesan singkat pun, tidak pernah mendapatkan balasan.  
  
Toh, gadis manis itu mengerti—karir Junsu lebih penting. Apalagi, sekarang mereka sedang berada di puncak kesuksesan.  
  
Cinta bisa menunggu—jika perasaan itu tidak berubah.  
  
Sekali lagi, dia memandang poster di etalase toko musik itu. Terfokus pada foto pemuda imut di ujung paling kiri.  
  
'Tampan,' pikirnya. Jauh lebih tampan sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Junsu secara langsung. Pantas sekali, dia bernaung di bawah nama Dewa Dari Timur bersama keempat lainnya.  
  
Detik berikutnya, gadis itu sudah memasuki toko musik itu dan mendatangi pramuniaganya.  
  
"Permisi, aku mau membeli CD terbaru Dong Bang Shin Ki..."

#

 

Jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun

_Bulbichul taraso noege gago iso_   


  
Melodi lembut sayup-sayup terdengar dari kamar bernuansa ungu itu. Tepatnya dari pemutar musik di atas meja.

  
  
 _Chagaun barame umchurin ne okaega_  
Naeryo antgi jone naega gamsajulke  


  
Gadis berambut panjang itu mengeraskan volume suara musik playernya. Tampaknya dia menyukai lagu ini.  


  
 _Nal bwa love you_  
Babogatun gudae  
Gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol  


  
Lagu yang liriknya diciptakan oleh Junsu oppa-nya. Lagu favoritnya dalam satu album itu.  
  
Setidaknya, dengan mendengarkannya, sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada Junsu.  


  
 _Gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum_  
Nuni bushin i gasumuro  
Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke  
Gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae iso  
More than the air I breathe  


  
Lima suara berpadu menjadi satu. Terdengar indah dan selaras.  
  
Dan, di antara lima suara itu, dia mendengar suara lembut yang begitu familiar. Dia tidak menyangka, dia akan merindukan suara itu—sampai seperti ini.  


  
 _Balgaol achime hamke usul su innun_  
Naui baraemduri irwo jil su itdorok  


  
Cukup. Cukup sudah dia mendengarkan lagu itu. Dan, menangis karenanya.  
  
KLIK!  
  
Hyemi mematikan CD playernya. Lalu mengambil ponsel dan ipod-nya sebelum pergi ke luar rumah.  
  
Hatinya bertanya-tanya; apakah Junsu sudah melupakannya? Apakah Junsu sudah tidak mengenalnya? Lima tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat.  
  
Lalu, apakah pemuda itu juga sudah memiliki kekasih?  
  
Bukankah banyak artis wanita di agensi yang sama—yang jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih pantas untuk Junsu.  
  
Mungkin, dia hanya sebuah masa lalu bagi seorang Kim Junsu.

Mungkin, Junsu sudah melupakannya.  
  
Serta, masih banyak 'mungkin-mungkin' yang lain—banyak probabilitas yang bermunculan tidak terkendali di otaknya.  
  
.  
.  
  
Dan, di sinilah dia sekarang—di tepian pantai tempat dia terakhir kali bertemu Junsu. Juga tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.  
  
Bertemu, dan berpisah di tempat yang sama. Agak menyakitkan, sebenarnya.  
  
Setidaknya, dia bisa—dan pernah—mengenal Junsu, dibandingkan dengan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.  
  
Ombak berbicara—menggulung rendah, menyapa pasir pantai yang agak kemerahan akibat pancaran sinar mentari senja. Menyentuh sepasang kaki kecil Hyemi.  
  
Dia masih ingat, pagi itu, saat Junsu datang terlambat melebihi waktu yang mereka sepakati. Dia datang dengan wajah gembira, dan membawa kabar baik—bahwa dia akan segera debut.  
  
Lalu, hari-hari selanjutnya, ketika dia hanya bisa bertemu Junsu dua minggu sekali—karena jadwal Junsu yang padat. Dan, tidak lama kemudian, frekuensi pertemuan mereka menjadi satu bulan sekali.  
  
Dia ingat semuanya. Tiap menit-menit indah yang dia lewati bersama Junsu. Tiap kata yang diucapkan Junsu—dia ingat.  
  
Pada dasarnya, dia sangat menyayangi Junsu. Lebih dari yang dia kira selama ini—jauh lebih besar dibandingkan yang Junsu ketahui.  
  
Apa yang bisa membuatmu menunggu sekian tahun tanpa kepastian? Apa yang membuatmu masih mengingatnya sampai detil terkecil—sementara kau tak tahu, apakah dia masih mengingatmu atau tidak?  
  
Ya, begitulah cinta. Kau hanya akan menyimpan wajahnya dalam presistensi retina. Logikamu berhenti, karena hati menutup mulutnya. Seolah-olah hanya hatimu yang berfungsi dengan baik.  
  
Dan, begitulah cinta—ketika dirimu menjadi tak bermakna.  
  
Suara burung camar bersahutan di ujung sana. Ombak mulai meninggi, seiring mentari senja yang mulai menua. Meninggalkan warna keemasan di sela-sela langit lembayung.  
  
Hyemi masih di sana. Bergeming menatap laut. Seolah laut akan menyampaikan pesan rindunya pada Junsu—dan membawa sebuah keajaiban kecil.  
  
Sampai, dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Terkejut, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya—melihat seseorang entah siapa yang menepuk punggungnya.  
  
Kedua kelereng cokelat jernih di matanyanya melebar. Melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.  
  
Itu Junsu. Kim Junsu. Xiah Junsu. Junsu oppa-nya.  
  
Dia tak mungkin salah melihat. Dia ingat wajah itu—bahkan tidak pernah melupakannya barang sedetikpun.  
  
"A-annyeong..." Hyemi menyapa Junsu—canggung. Lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Junsu.  
  
Dalam satu gerakan, Junsu menahan pergelangan tangannya, "kau tega sekali, Hyemi-yah. Aku jauh-jauh ke sini untuk menemuimu, kau malah menghindar." Nada suaranya biasa, masih seperti dulu—ringan dan sedikit bercanda.  
  
Terdiam, Hyemi menatap Junsu, "kau mengingatku, Kim Junsu-sshi?"  
  
"Yah! Kau benar-benar melupakanku, ya?" Junsu tampak agak kesal. Terlebih lagi Hyemi memanggilnya Kim Junsu-sshi—bukan Junsu-oppa seperti dulu.  
  
"Kau jahat, Junsu-sshi..." lirih Hyemi. "Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungiku—selama tiga tahun? Kupikir kau melupakanku!"  
  
"Tidak... Aku tidak melupakanmu. Justru tampaknya kau yang lupa padaku," masih dengan nada ringan yang sama—masih seperti dulu. "Sekarang, kau tak lagi memanggilku oppa..."  
  
Hwang Hyemi tersentak, dia tahu di salah—Junsu tidak pernah melupakannya. Dia kembali untuk menemui Hyemi. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.  
  
"Aku tak pernah melupakanmu, Oppa... Sama sekali tidak." Justru dia, yang terkadang membuat batas tersendiri—dengan prasangka yang tidak selalu nyata. "Bogoshippoyo, Junsu-oppa. Jeongmal bogoshippo."  
  
"Na do," bisik Junsu, dia menarik Hyemi dalam pelukannya. "Bisakah, kita kembali seperti dulu?"  
  
Satu anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa tidak?"  
  
Laut kembali berdendang. Menyapa dua pasang kaki di pesisirnya. Seakan membawa kembali sesuatu yang hilang dari pemiliknya.  
  
Ya, laut. Laut akan selalu memberikan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Tak lupa keajaiban serta jawaban.  


  
 **.**  
.  
owari  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah~ ini fic untuk birthdaynya Titah, tanggal 23 Febuari kemarin. Maaf banget karena telat beberapa hari. Salahkan ulangan, tugas dan rapat ekskul yang datang bertubi-tubi minggu ini.
> 
> Lalu, maaf juga kalau abal. Mungkin ada kesalahan. Yah, sampaikanlah via review, oke?


End file.
